Sweet Dreams
by nielasol
Summary: Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se encontró inmersa en un mundo fantástico, algún extraño universo alterno. Era ella, pero parecía ser alguien mas. Estaba viviendo su obsesión. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a nuestra queridísima Meyer (excepto uno en particular que van a descubrir muy fácilmente xD)

_Gracias a mi querida beta, sin ella ni siquiera hubiera empezado a escribir... Gracias Mee =D_

Summary: Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se encontró inmersa en un mundo fantástico, algún extraño universo alterno. Era ella, pero parecía ser alguien mas. Estaba viviendo su obsesión. ONE-SHOT

**Sweet Dreams**

Un suave movimiento me despertó, pero el letargo del sueño no me quería abandonar. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y temblaba de frío... ¿Será que olvidé cerrar la ventana antes de ir a dormir?... Pero no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir.

Poco a poco fui desprendiéndome del sopor y noté que el movimiento seguía, entonces abrí los ojos. Alguien estaba sacudiendo mi hombro y me hablaba pero yo no conseguía escuchar de forma clara, solo escuchaba un suave murmullo.

Esa chica, estaba segura que no la conocía, pero de alguna extraña forma me resultaba familiar.

Era pequeña, de cabello corto y muy oscuro, tez clara, ojos dorados; en ese momento mi mente hizo "click" y me puse de pie de repente.

"_Ok, mala idea"_ solo logré marearme por lo que tuve que apoyar mi mano contra el árbol para no caer. Aunque de todos modos no me habría caído, la chica me estaba sosteniendo suave pero firmemente...

"_Un momento, ¿dije que me apoyé contra un árbol?" _Me congelé de la sorpresa y me giré estudiando mi alrededor.

Estaba en medio del bosque, _"¿Un bosque? No conozco ningún bosque... Bueno, si, donde veraneo hay un pequeño bosque, pero la última vez que vi el calendario aun estábamos a mitad de año. Aun era época de clases, además debería recordar haber viajado hasta aquí, ¿no?" _

Todas estas conjeturas acerca de donde me encontraba no duraron mucho ya que cuando volví a girarme me topé con los ojos de la chica que me observaba preocupada y continuaba hablándome.

No me había dado cuenta de lo agitada que estaba. La confusión de no saber en donde me hallaba o de cómo había llegado allí me habían puesto nerviosa y no lograba entender lo que la chica me decía.

Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme. Inhalé y exhalé despacio hasta que comencé a escuchar a la chica.

—Bella, Bella... ¿Estás bien?— _"¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?"_

—Jamás me había costado tanto despertarte, claro que quién siempre te despierta es Edward—. _"¿Edward?"_ La mención de su nombre me hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Fijé mi vista en la chica parada frente a mi, seguía parloteando sin parar, _"¿Es que no va a detenerse siquiera para respirar?"_

—¿Pero que hacías acá en el bosque sola? ¿No te dijo Edward que es peligroso?

Al notar mi confusión y que aun no le contestaba una sola palabra hizo una pausa y repitió —Bella, ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento caí en la cuenta...

—¡Me quedé dormida!— grité agarrándome la cabeza.

—Si, Bella, yo te desperté. El problema es que estabas sola en el bosque. Es peligroso que...— la interrumpí ignorando lo que intentaba decirme.

—Oh, por Dios. Me quedé dormida frente a la computadora, mamá me va a matar. Se la pasa repitiéndome que no es saludable trasnochar en la computadora y menos leyendo fics... Claro, si trasnochara estudiando para un examen o haciendo deberes sería diferente, ¿no?

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Tengo que despertarme ya! No hice los deberes de Literatura, no terminé el ensayo. ¿Qué hora será?... En cualquier momento mamá vendrá a despertarme para ir al colegio, me va a encontrar sentada frente a la pc y se va a enojar; ¡y lo peor es que va a tener razón!, como puedo ser tan estúpida...

Mi ataque repentino sorprendió a la chica que se quedó callada dándome lugar a mi pequeño berrinche... o quizá solo esperando a que me calme de nuevo.

"_Pero, ¿porque la sigo __llamando "la chica"?, es obvio__ que ella es Alice, y yo... yo estoy soñando. De acuerdo, razonamiento estúpido. De todos modos... no hay forma que pueda evitar el enojo de mamá y mi posible castigo por no hacerle caso, ¿porque no aprovechar el momento?, ya estoy acá, ¿no?"_

"_No estoy loca, se que es solo un sueño, pero no puedo desaprovechar esto, ¡estoy en Forks! ¿Cuantas veces puede pasar eso? Si lograra controlar lo que sueño, quizás estaría aquí todas las noches. Tengo que disfrutar mientras dure... Eso me recuerda... ¿Qué hago aun hablando conmigo misma? ¡Ni siquiera estoy prestándole atención a Alice!"_

Luego de mi razonamiento interno, me concentré de nuevo y realmente estaba todo silencioso. Miré nuevamente a Alice y ella me estaba estudiando con la mirada.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien?— volvió a repetir. Obviamente notó algo raro en mi. ¡Como si mi ataque anterior no hubiera sido suficiente!

"_¿Qué hago le digo quien soy de verdad? Es mi sueño, tiene que aceptarme como soy, ¿no?."_ Alice interrumpió nuevamente mi hilo de pensamientos...

—¿Bella?—. _"Ok, que sea lo que Dios quiera"_

—¿Alice?

—Si, soy Alice. Bella, estas demasiado confundida, mas que de costumbre cuando te acabas de despertar. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te llevo con Carlisle?— no contesté —¿Bella?

—No soy Bella, soy Daniela, Dany. Y... aparentemente estoy soñando— solté riendo. Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "_Ok, acá viene la parte donde me tratan de loca" _ Pero no, lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó —pasa constantemente. ¿Quieres venir a casa? Seguro Bella está allí con Edward y los demás. La verdadera Bella quiero decir. Por cierto, lograste parecerte mucho a ella, me confundiste. Los soñadores que nos encontramos rondando por acá no consiguen nunca parecerse tanto a nosotros.

—¿Parecerse a ustedes?— ya estábamos caminando hacia la mansión Cullen mientras hablábamos.

—Claro, los soñadores suelen parecerse con quienes mas se identifican, o en su defecto se parecen a la pareja de quien les gusta. Rose se enfureció cuando apareció aquella chica rubia que buscaba a Emmett. Pero la entiendo, no fue nada gracioso cuando esa otra chica bajita y de pelo negro rizado perseguía a Jazz por toda la casa, pero logré calmarla y resultó ser muy simpática. Aunque nunca me encontré con nadie que lograra parecerse tanto.

Alice hablaba muy rápido, pero sorpresivamente logre seguirla en todo lo que decía, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara al comprender a lo que se refería, yo estaba soñando que era Bella... Me miró y se rió, y como resultado me sonrojé mas aun, si es que eso era posible.

—De acuerdo, creo que tendrás problemas con Bella, tienes suerte que aun sea humana.

Alcé mis manos en señal de rendición, entonces me vio con expresión divertida mientras yo me explicaba.

—Alice, espera, no, no— titubee —yo... no se como aparecí así, no estoy obsesionada.

Alice hizo media sonrisa y alzo una ceja.

—Bueno, si, lo admito, estoy obsesionada. Pero no me obsesiona Edward, mas bien todos, creo que podré contenerme de saltarle encima— Alice soltó una carcajada y yo reí junto a ella.

—En serio Alice, aparecí como Bella porque me parezco a ella, a decir verdad, si me identifico con ella.

—Esta bien, tranquila, te creo. Ven, ya casi llegamos— levanté la vista hacia donde apuntaba y noté que ya estábamos en el claro frente a la mansión Cullen.

Alice abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que entrara primera. Emmett venía bajando las escaleras, me vió ahí con Alice y frunció el ceño confundido.

—Bella, ¿no estabas con Edward?— y en ese momento por el costado derecho venían, supongo que desde la sala, Bella seguida de Edward.

—Si, acá est...— se calló abruptamente cuando me vió.

—¿Quién es ella?— la pregunta pareció hacer eco en toda la habitación ya que los tres, Edward, Emmett y Bella, preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Alice respondió antes que yo pudiera unir dos palabras coherentes juntas.

—Ella es Dany, una soñadora. ¡¿A que no es genial?!— gritó Alice pegando saltitos, era exactamente como me la imaginaba.

En ese momento la expresión de Bella cambió, y puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que estaba enojada, furiosa mejor dicho. Alice notó el cambio de humor en Bella sin la ayuda de Jasper, en realidad todos lo notamos.

—Calma Bella, tranquila. Vamos a hablar a la sala. Familia tenemos visita— en ningún momento elevo el tono de voz, pero todos la escucharían bien.

—Verás Bella,—continuó mientras llegaban los que faltaban, que me fueron saludando y, como era de esperarse se sentaron en parejas. Bella y Edward quedaron enfrente mio, Rose y Emmett, y Esme y Carlisle en los sillones de los costados y yo me senté junto a Alice, que a su otro lado tenía a Jazz tomándole la mano, —Ella no vino por Edward, o no particularmente por el, al parecer vino por todos pero se identifica mas con vos, eso explica su apariencia—. Bella me miró incrédula.

—A mi, ¿en serio?— preguntó sonrojándose, lo cual fue gracioso ya que yo estaba dos tonos mas fuertes de rojo que ella. Emmett rompió en carcajadas.

—Esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que esperaba— ignoré su comentario y me giré aun sentada en mi lugar para poder ver bien toda la sala y a cada uno de los Cullen. Estaban relajados, cómodos, todos menos Edward. El me miraba fijo. Al percatarme de su mirada Emmett hizo otro de sus incómodos comentarios.

—¿Qué pasa Eddy? ¿Lo que esta pensando nuestra visita es muy interesante o tampoco podes leerla como a la Bella original?

—Ey, estoy acá Emmett...— se quejó Bella.

—Basta Emmett. Si, la estoy escuchando y, es verdad, no esta obsesionada conmigo—. Eso me sorprendió mas de lo que debería, _"por supuesto que me puede escuchar, me parezco a Bella, no soy ella". _Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida concordando con mi pensamiento.

—Es una lastima, porque cuando llegó esa otra loquita "clon de Rose"— Emmett alzó las manos dibujando con los dedos las comillas en el aire —solo se parecía en el color de pelo. En este caso, tenías una buena oportunidad...— simplemente no pudo seguir hablando ya que Rose le dio un manotazo en la nuca. Al tiempo que Edward lo miró con mala cara y Bella lo regañó.

—¡Aun estoy acá Emmett!— mientras Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jazz se reían del pobre de Emmett.

Yo pase por alto el chiste relacionado con Edward y me enfoqué en lo otro que dijo.

—Ey, yo no estoy loquita.

—Estas acá, ¿no?— me preguntó Bella alzando una ceja irónicamente.

—Obsesionada si, loquita no, no es lo mismo— repuse seriamente.

Los ocho giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, con expresiones divertidas, fue muy gracioso.

Ya no estaba incomoda, así que seguí argumentando en mi defensa —Además si estuviera loca pensaría que todo esto es real, pero yo se que estoy soñando.

—Eh, Dany... todo esto es real,— me contradijo Jasper —que no se trate de tu realidad no lo hace menos real. Es un mundo paralelo.

—¡Oh, vamos!—ahora era yo la que giraba los ojos divertida —¿De verdad piensan que me van a hacer creer eso nada mas para que puedan reírse de mi después?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo justo antes de que Alice te encontrara?— me preguntó Jasper seriamente.

—Estaba durmiendo— contestamos al unísono Alice y yo.

—Entonces justo antes de quedarte dormida, ¿Qué es lo último que recordas?— preguntó Edward.

"_Olviden la comodidad, ya tengo vergüenza de nuevo" _—Estaba con la computadora, en internet, leyendo...— sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas —leyendo fan fictions de Twilight.

—Quizás esa sea la respuesta,—dijo Edward haciendo caso omiso a mi sonrojo —de alguna forma tu obsesión construyó un portal de acceso a nuestro mundo y de alguna forma encontraste la manera de abrirlo.

—Es una teoría interesante,— reflexionó Carlisle y luego de dirigió solo a mi —verás Dany, no estamos seguros de como llegan los soñadores aquí. Por lo general las chicas que lo logran están tan eufóricas que se pasan todo el rato gritando y persiguiéndonos por todos lados.— _"Ja, como si fuera posible alcanzarlos con su velocidad vampírica"_ pensé irónicamente, claro que me olvidé que Edward estaba escuchándome. Lo espié de soslayo, tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Volví a enfocarme en Carlisle para evitar que el colorado de mis mejillas se incremente —Resulta imposible tener una conversación coherente. En cambio vos estás muy centrada, ¿Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas? Con suerte eso ayude a que descubramos el pequeño misterio—. Asentí en silencio.

—¿Leíste la saga?

—Si, tres, no, cuatro veces.

—¿Viste la película?

—Por supuesto, y tengo el DVD.

—¿Cuántas horas diarias pasas en la computadora leyendo fics?

—No se, cuatro, cinco, a veces seis.

—Wow, chica— dijo Emmett riendo. Se creó un eterno silencio de aproximadamente 5 segundos.

—Pienso que tu portal es enorme y que tuviste alguna especie de sobredosis twilight que sirvió como llave para abrirlo— concluyó Carlisle.

Estoy segura que mis mejillas ya estaban tan rojas que le hubieran ganado al mayor sonrojo sufrido por Bella durante toda la saga.

—No te avergüences Dany, nos encanta tener fanáticos, es muy halagador— me dijo Rose con una sonrisa amable. Eso hizo volver la comodidad a mi cuerpo, luego de aclarada la situación con Bella solo temía por la reacción de Rose, todos sabemos que Rosalie no recibe bien a la gente de fuera de su familia y además este era un evento aun mas extraño que la llegada de Bella a familia Cullen, pero su expresión relajada apoyada tranquilamente en Emmett y rodeada por sus brazos solo podía significar que en verdad estaba cómoda con mi presencia y de hecho todos parecían estarlo.

—Rose tiene razón, puedes visitarnos siempre que quieras, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa— dijo dulcemente Esme.

Todos asintieron concordando con Esme pero Alice me sorprendió dándome un pequeño abrazo —Por supuesto, y mas aun cuando aparecen y no gritan...— se separo un poco —ya sabes, oído de vampiro— dijo apuntando a sus oídos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no podía estar mas feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Y de repente, sin ningún motivo aparente me moví de forma brusca y caí del sillón en donde estaba sentada. Cuando levanté la vista esperando las risas de los Cullen –o al menos las de Emmett-, me sorprendió donde me encontraba.

"_Ok, esto no me lo esperaba"_

Estaba caída en la alfombra de mi habitación, al costado de la silla frente a mi escritorio. La computadora todavía prendida. Me paré de un salto aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Preocupada busqué la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Aun era temprano –relativamente hablando, por supuesto-. Debe haberse tratado de esos sueños que parecen durar horas pero que solo te dormiste durante apenas unos minutos.

Ya me encontraba cambiada para ir a dormir, así que apagué la pc y me metí en la cama.

"_¿A quién le importa la tarea de literatura?... Ojalá, pueda seguir soñando con los Cullen."_

Apagué la luz y me acurruqué en mi cama calentita.

**Hola! Aca les dejo mi primer fic xD**

**Estoy un poquito nerviosa asique sean buenos y regálenme un comentario =D**

**Besos**

**Dany**


End file.
